I'm Alive
by X-Jazzlife-X
Summary: Alice takes Jasper to a little spot they can enjoy alone together. Their conversation is full of fluffy stuff about kids, music and polar bears.


_This is a nice little one-shot that popped into my head for a contest I read about last year and never got around to actually posting. And it has kind of evolved into more than what it originally was. So here you go.  
ONWARD!_

* * *

I'm Alive

We ran until the forest thinned out into stubby pine trees. Alice disappeared an hour ago telling me to stop when I felt like it. The little cover of the trees was making me nervous. I had no idea which direction she pointed me in. I stood there letting my senses move out, sweeping the atmosphere. She told me not to cheat, but it was hard to not feel her excitement. Even a mile and a half away. She was planning something. "Oh my dear Alice, what are you up to?" I said mostly to myself.

I could hear her drawing closer. Three quarters of a mile, one half, a quarter. She blew past me to the left. I just stood there watching her; she stopped between two trees and started walking slowly getting closer. I closed my eyes, tasted the raw emotions flowing from my Alice; she couldn't say I was cheating now, she was teasing me.

Suddenly it was silent. We were both holding the unneeded oxygen in our lungs. I was not going to break the silence. I still held my eyes closed, feeling her elated self surround me. "Jasper? Baby? Jazz Man!" She was right in front of me, "where were you just then? Come on, tell me later." With that she grabbed my hand and we were running again. "I have something to show you, I want you to see this with me." Was all she said. It really didn't matter to me where we were going, as long as I had Alice in hand. She could drag me where ever she pleased and I would follow.

We definitely weren't in Washington anymore, the temperature had dropped and the trees were thinning even more. The ground here was permanently frozen. I was really nervous now. "Alice, I think we should stop, there won't be anymore cover if we keep going." I knew she heard me, but there was no response. I sent her my feeling of nervous protection over her, she knew this feeling. I only played that card in a situation that Alice was too hyper to register anything else. She slowed only a fraction; she noticed. I slowed further until she got the hint. "Oh, Jasper relax." she snapped around in a full one eighty stop. The look of shock on my face must have given it away. "I'm sorry I said that, what I meant was, relax so you can enjoy what is to unfold," she took my face into her tiny hands, stood on her toes so she was almost at my eye level. A wave of unholstered love hit me like a brick wall as she said, "I don't want you to be uncomfortable, if you want to turn around now we will. I love the fact that you want to protect me but, I can protect you too. So, shall we continue?" I had about half a second before I would fall to pieces in her arms.

"Alice..." my words were cut off by her lips. Gently she moved in to form around me. My hands instinctively moving to her back, and then sliding down to her hips, supporting her, unneeded of course. She slowly pulled back, just enough that I could pick her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist. It was easier this way. Her lips moved to my ravaged neck, barely feeling her smooth lips trailing kisses. "Where are we going, maybe if I knew it wouldn't be so nerve bashing." My breath was coming faster now.

Alice was tangled in my hair as she whispered, "that would ruin the surprise." She again leaned back. My own emotions were on overdrive now. I over-reacted; trying to make up for her leaning I moved my hands. "Jasper Whitlock!" She yelled playfully. My hands were on her thighs, holding her even closer. "You of all people should know that's not how to hold a lady!" Before I could even open my mouth to protest, she pushed off my chest and started running again. I pushed the uneasy feelings to the back of my mind, running after her.

"You know, that wasn't funny. If I don't recall that lady you speak of likes being held that way. Dare I continue?" I cocked an eyebrow at her. She stuck her tongue out at me in response. "Don't stick your tongue out unless you plan to use it Ms. Brandon." I laughed at the look and feeling I got. She glared but I could feel the passion building in her.

"Only about fifteen more minutes until we get there, and only if you can keep those kinds of comments for after the sun-" She immediately plastered her hand across her mouth, she gave something away.

I couldn't help but laugh.

Fifteen minutes exactly had passed by, only seeming like seconds. I let her lead me towards a tall cliff face that loomed over a forever stretching plane of Arctic Tundra. I could only guess why we were here. Although I regained my sense of direction, time was still moving; or not moving at all. I wasn't aware of anything around me. "Don't say anything until it's over," she whispered. As she wrapped her arm around my back a look of utter amazement flashed across her features, the feeling was even greater. So many emotions that I couldn't even name washed through her and splashed over me.

It was a sunrise. Neither of us dare take a breath or even blink, for it might have disappeared. It was breathtaking but my eyes wandered to other sights. Down on the ice's surface there was a young polar bear romping around with its mother. I realized something in that moment. Then I felt it. We've had this conversation many times over but it was always a subject I loved to talk about. "Do you ever wish you could have children?"

I could practically hear Alice roll her eyes. "Of course I do, but if we are going to talk about this I want to sit down." She crossed her arms and pouted. I just looked at her. She knew exactly what I was doing. _Now who's teasing? _"Would you _please _sit down?" I couldn't help but laugh at the way she pointed to the ground; that only made her pouting cuter. I sent her a little love and a smile spread across her face. She knew I was just kidding. "Jasper Whitlock, if you don't sit down this instant...?" The open threat in her statement sobered me.

"OK, OK, take a chill pill, woman. I'm sitting, I'm sitting!" I looked around for a comfy spot to relax; leaning back against a tree trunk so Alice could lean back and watch the sun with me.

The hungry look in her eyes gave her away before her words could. "But, Mr. Whitlock, _you _are my own personal chill pill, do I get to take you?" My own eyes reflected the yearning in her own. I was sitting by this point and she was still standing. Taking up stance on either side of my legs, I expected her to sit down. But due to her height my nose just brushed her stomach as a low growl escaped my lips. I was lost. Lost in all that was Alice. She owned me and she knew it. I took her hands and pulled her into my lap, still straddling me. She knew exactly what she was doing and was doing it deliberately to watch me squirm. With a coy smile she looked away from my eyes. "Sorry, Jazz, I'm getting ahead of myself. I'm going too fast. I wanted this to be enjoyable and I know how much you like to talk about the kids we can never have, oh, that sounds awful. I'm such a horrible person for saying that..."I cut off her needless ramble with my lips.

We should have been watching the sunrise, but we weren't. I got lost again.

After an infinite amount of time wrapped around each other she turned in my lap, leaning against my chest, to face the sun that was reasonably higher than the last time I looked. No words were needed in moments like these. We just knew.

"She would have blue eyes for sure, but they would look like yours, not mine. Long, wavy, light brown hair, a perfect mixture of yours and mine. She wouldn't be tall, but she wouldn't be short either. We'd move closer to the south so she would have only a hint of an accent, have a sun kissed tan, ride horses and be a Hell raiser, just like her Mama. She'd drive a pick-up truck and be Daddy's little girl with her boots and cowboy hat. I can see it now: every boy would drool and you would kill them all!" I laughed hard at Alice's idea. This was a game we played; see who could come up with the most elaborate but truthful version of our children. Alice always described a girl who looked like both of us, but I always imagined a girl who looked just like Alice. Never mind tossing in any of my traits, that would just ruin her. I always described a boy, but like our daughter, he would take after Alice. She always got so annoyed when I did that. Feeling the mood we were in I decide to play with her a bit.

"Well, he would be tall, with blond hair, blues eyes; 'cause that's just a given, a strong face with a little crook in his nose 'cause he got it broke in a fight when he was younger. He would wear a black cowboy hat on his head with dirty ol' jeans and a crooked grin. He'd have a thick accent and would never leave the house in anything other than his boots. He would always be the perfect gentleman 'cause his Mama taught him well, and he would..."

"You just described yourself! To a tee! You are so lucky that you have me or you would be _wearin' dirty ol' jeans and be leavin' the house in your boots." _She said the last part in a perfect southern accent, droppin' the G's like she was born and raised. Just like I taught her. "And there is no way in _Hell _would he drop one G if I raised him."

I kicked up the drawl just because I know it drives her nuts. "_Well, you wouldn't be the only one raisin' the kid now would ya'? Him bein' mine to an' all. He would be a county boy through and through. We would go fishin' an' supe up our cars just to see how fast they'll go. He'd drink beer an' do everythin' heart and soul. He'd be humble an' proud. They love momma an' Jesus and Jones! That's how country boys roll. Don't you know." _By the last few points I was singing.

"That is a country song, Jasper! You want our son to be a country song?!" Her tone was playful.

"No! I was just teasin'."

"Jasper Whitlock."

"What?!"

"You know what."

"I have no idea what you are ramblin' on about darlin'." She could never win when I called her that.

"You sure do know how to use the southern charm, that's for sure. Now let's hear it."

"Hear what?" This time I had no idea what she meant.

"I want to know what you were really thinking when you described yourself." She gave me a pointed look.

"Oh, well, I described what I remember of myself before I left for the war. What I do remember of my family, the men all had very similar traits. I was a spitting image of my father. I couldn't tell you if I looked like any of my siblings 'cause I don't 'member having any. It's kinda' a pain in the ass." If it was possible for me to have a head ache I would because I was trying to remember so hard. Then Alice's hands were on my face smoothing the creases on my forehead.

"Don't worry about it, Jazz. Our kids would be perfect little angels." She had the most suspicious grin on her face. We both broke out into hystarics at the same time. Rolling onto our backs with Alice as close as possible we continued where we left off before Alice sat down.

"Yeah right! Knowing you, we'd have the bratiest kids ever. But ya' know, there's no harm in tryin'."

"No harm in trying what Jasper?

"Well, you know...having kids." I tried to keep the straightest face possible but I just couldn't do it.

"Jasper Whitlock! You know full well that we can not...Oh." This time it was my turn to throw around the innuendo. The biggest smile broke out across my face as I watched Alice realize what I was implying. Then she started humming. I thought I recognized it, but couldn't place it. The tune was definitely country. I had been educating Alice in the ways of country music and I think she was catching on. "Let me let cha' in on a secret...learn to listen...give ya' all she's got."

"Don't tell me yet I wanna' guess the song." This was another one of our games; guess the tune. She would sing a few words then hum the rest.

"...A little physical attraction, romantic, old-fashioned charm..." She was walking away from me and looking over her shoulder at the same time. "If you wanna' get to know her...Take it slow, yeah take your time...ya see love is gonna play its part..." I was on my feet in a flash, following my wife. She was moving back the way we came. "...If you're lookin' for a place in her heart, it ain't gonna happen, no it ain't gonna happen..." Then it clicked.

With one last sway of her hips she said the last few words that would have me crawling after her. "You must start from the heart and then..." She turned and looked me right in they eye. "If you wanna touch her..." Alice lifted her hand and motioned me forward with one finger. "Really wanna touch her..." She was barely whispering now and I had little ground to cover. "If you wanna touch her, ask!" Just as my hands were close enough to touch her she turned and sprinted.

Alice was fast, but I was faster. I caught up to her no problem, but the actual _catching_ part was more difficult.

Yelling through her giggles I heard what she had to say. "Hey Whitlock! Did I not just tell you that you had to _ask_ if you wanted to touch me?"

"Maybe if you hold still for more than two seconds I could!" That got her attention.

"OK, Whitlock, bring it." She was asking for it now.

I had to think for a couple seconds. _How should I phrase this without asking outright for it? _"Life is too long to live like some country song, Alice. There ain't a rule that ain't worth breakin' and I wanna' break 'em all with you. And if it means that I have to pronounce every G for the next decade then I will. I'll be your man, Mary Alice Brandon, I'm the one who's gonna' show when there's nobody. Yeah, we may fight just so we can make up but...I will be your prince in a white pick-up truck and you can save my horse as many times as you want." She looked like she would be close to tears she was laughing so hard.

"Jasper Whitlock, that was like, five country songs in one speech!"

"So I would very much like to touch you know, if you don't mind." This time the serious look stayed on my face. If she ran away one more time I don't think i could stand it.

All Alice had to say was one phrase that defined our whole relationship. Our weird children talks and our silly music games. We were in it for each other.

"_Take my hand, I give it to you. Now you own me, all I am." _I took her hand and we walked back to the cliff. The day had raced by while we were in our own little world. It was just me and Alice against it all; immortal creatures in existence with each other. We could watch as many sun rises as the world will show us, but it's not the same without Alice. We can get lost in the yellows and oranges, the pale blues and purples reflecting off each other as our skin flickers in the light.

Once again I found my attentions wandering; they found their way back to the mama bear and her cub. They were making their way off the ice to where ever they were headed. I felt the bite of jealousy towards the unsuspecting polar bears; for what they could have, for what Alice and I couldn't. But then again, I would always have Alice and I would always be there for her. I felt alive.

We sat back down at the bottom of the tree and watched the sun setting together.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! I hope I didn't fluff you up too much :P  
I want to include the song titles I used in their little game:  
**That's How Country Boys Roll -Billy Currington  
Boots On -Randy Houser  
If You Want To Touch Her, Ask! -Shania Twain**__**  
Kerosene -Miranda Lambert  
I'll Be Your Man -The Black Keys  
Two of A Kind, Workin' On A Full House -Garth Brooks  
Suds In the Bucket -Sarah Evans  
Save A Horse, Ride A Cowboy -Big & Rich**_

_This is the song that the original story was idea-ed off of and the lyrics are the last thing Alice says to Jasper. **All Around Me -Flyleaf**  
[Jazz]_


End file.
